


【all明/宁明卡明/abo】无药可医 02

by ladynnn



Series: LPL电竞同人 [4]
Category: LPL电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynnn/pseuds/ladynnn





	【all明/宁明卡明/abo】无药可医 02

　02  
　　没有一个Omega可以抵抗Alpha信息素的侵略，尤其是在被临时标记的状态下。  
　　绝对的臣服。  
　　尽管如此，史森明还是用尽自己最大的力气去抵抗，他抬脚踹向洪浩轩的肚子，被后者一把握住细瘦的脚踝，按在了胸口。  
　　“这里是弱点，要踹，就踹这里。”  
　　洪浩轩将史森明的脚掌放在自己的胸口，史森明的脚很凉，受了冷，像是贴着一片薄冰。  
　　这么久了，如果真是冰也早该化了。  
　　史森明对他的心，却像怎么都捂不热。  
　　他把他当朋友，也只把他当朋友。  
　　甚至没有把他当成一个Alpha——喜欢和他走路勾肩搭背、开心的时候会钻到他的怀里、吃饭的时候叫他、直播的时候不开心也叫他、睡不着找他吃夜宵，醒了以后无聊也要找他一起吃面包……  
　　这个史森明是有多没心没肺啊？  
　　洪浩轩总是在想，他到底知不知道自己是个Alpha呢？  
　　一个可以随时都可以标记他的Alpha。  
　　“浩轩……放我……”  
　　史森明的音调已经变了，信息素的影响越来越大，他眼角因挣动泛起了潮意，说话声也带着鼻音。  
　　奶声奶气的史森明，最招人疼了。  
　　这话不是洪浩轩说的，但洪浩轩深以为意。  
　　浅茶色的裤子被脱了下来，毫不费力地，白亮圆润的屁股漏了出来，在羊绒毯的衬托下干净得让人想立刻弄脏。白色的内裤卡在他凸起的胯骨上，史森明的确瘦得让人心疼。  
　　这么瘦的一个Omega，怀孕时候该是怎样一副样子。  
　　洪浩轩在想的空隙已经拉起史森明的一条腿，令他的后腰在半空。史森明看起来脆弱得像一条离了水的银鱼，挣扎的力气也快没了。  
　　嘴里却还念叨着，洪浩轩，放我，放我走。  
　　“森明，你以前，都只叫我后面两个字的。”  
　　洪浩轩说完，已经捏着史森明的下颌倾身吻上了他颤抖的双唇，他冷得发抖，唇也是凉的。  
　　舌头轻易地撬开，探了进去，扫过齿龈和舌底都感觉到怀里的Omega是冷的。洪浩轩心软，又将他往怀里搂了搂，史森明被他捏着两腮，嘴合不上，只能撑着他急切的吻，呜咽的声音搅动着水啧声，断断续续从喉底发了出来。  
　　“不……唔……”  
　　史森明扭动着身体，如果不是他发出的声音，洪浩轩会权当这是Omega的求欢，但眼前的人不是。他咬住了自己的舌头，用了很大力气，血腥味迅速窜进了口腔里……即使如此，洪浩轩依然舍不得这个吻。  
　　他抬手按在了史森明的脊柱，把他往自己怀里按，左手慢条斯理地疏解着他的后背，在他的蝴蝶骨来回抚摸，像是安抚一只受惊的猫。  
　　这只受惊的猫，却不要他的安抚。  
　　洪浩轩继续吸吮着史森明的唇齿，舔吻着、深切地吻着，追逐着史森明躲窜的舌头，他捉不住他也不作罢，仍是耐心地吻着，用信息包裹着他，试图像前几天那样让他安静下来。  
　　可史森明是不愿意的，他无可奈何。  
　　他能感觉到史森明几乎用着最后的力气在抵抗他的信息素，身体始终绷得很紧，声音呜咽着，洪浩轩抬手想去抚他的脸，才发现整个手掌都是眼泪。  
　　湿乎乎的，在电视的光源下莹莹地亮着。  
　　像宝石碎了，手掌都是刺痛。  
　　洪浩轩不忍心，收敛了信息素。  
　　“放松点……”  
　　脱掉史森明的底裤时，洪浩轩才发现史森明的身后已经湿成一片，奶味的信息素萦绕着洪浩轩，即使Omega意识强烈地抗拒，被临时标记的身体已经等不及地做好了准备。  
　　史森明觉得羞耻，他撇过了头，侧脸一道泪痕闪着光亮，像是一条银色的带子落在他白皙的皮肤上，在微软的光线下轻微地抖动。  
　　洪浩轩不想看他的脸，抬手拿起遥控器关掉了电视。  
　　房间陷入了短暂的黑暗，史森明觉得疲惫，索性闭上眼，感到腰被洪浩轩揽住，一把将他翻了过去。  
　　两腿跪在羊绒地毯上，史森明往前爬了半步，将熊抱在怀里，脚踝又感到突然被握住拉了回去，洪浩轩拉起他一条腿，史森明重心不稳，半倒在地上，身后敞开，面向蓄势待发的Alpha。  
　　“不要……”史森明的声音嘶哑。  
　　“你要的，森明……”  
　　话音未落，粗涨的Alpha分身已经挺身而入。  
　　“唔——!”  
　　怀里的熊被紧紧地攥着，史森明痛得睁开了眼，房间一地月光，他却不觉得温柔。  
　　狭窄的内壁一旦被拓开，便紧紧地包裹住了洪浩轩的分身，紧致而温热的感受令他头皮发麻，他深深地吸了口气，慢慢地调整了姿势，才开始在史森明的体内缓慢贯动。  
　　“你看，你是喜欢的……”  
　　洪浩轩按着史森明的尾椎骨，那里沁着薄汗，触手像一块温润的玉，往下滑是他泥泞的后穴，指尖略过一片潮湿，惹得他心热。  
　　不由分说地掰开了臀瓣，狠心挺了进去。  
　　“啊——唔——不！”  
　　史森明惊叫出声，随后又将脸埋在怀里，不愿再发出更多。  
　　Omega在欢情中的喘叫对Alpha而言无疑是最好的春药。  
　　哪怕只有一声。  
　　洪浩轩仅剩的耐心被这一声几乎烧尽，全然没了刚刚的克制与忍耐，按住史森明的腰际大加挞伐。  
　　“啊、啊——唔——浩轩、不、要……”  
　　史森明的手腕上的桎梏散开，他抬起一只手去推拒，手腕却被身后的人反握住按在自己的臀部，那姿势倒像是扒开自己的屁股给人操干，全然没有拒绝的样子。  
　　几日的磨合，洪浩轩知道史森明的敏感点在哪儿。  
　　看着他手腕的薄红，眼眶更热，加快了进攻的力度，身体交合处被后穴的淫水弄得连粘不堪，冲撞间发出“啪啪”的响动。  
　　史森明熬不过几下，颓然地趴在地毯上。  
　　洪浩轩也不勉强他，松开了他的手腕，便见那如白藕的手臂如断了线的木偶落在身侧。  
　　Omega的背痉挛似的拱起，他明明是有快感的，却像是承受着剧烈的痛苦。

TBC


End file.
